poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Datascape
They are now inside Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon's Datascape Shoutmon: Wow, this place is empty here. Gumdramon: Are we in... Damemon: Yes, we are the inside of their Datascape? Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon appeared from the Data Shoutmon: Guys! Are you okay?? Dracmon: No worries, we're fine. And you cannot be here. We can fight the bugs off for a little longer... but they're spreading and in just a bit of time, they'll take over all our data. And they can't stop there. Psychemon: They are going to dominate the entirety of the Datascape, and that includes you three too. You won't be able to last long. Have this one, and escape while you still can. He gave Shoutmon a Data Orb Shoutmon: What is this? Opposummon: It's data that isn't supposed to be inside Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. Someone added it after the fact. Gumdramon: If someone.... Was this the same person who filled you with the Yo-Kai Pad's data? Psychemon: Not really. It's up to you now to find out. You've got to figured out who it is. Because of you, all the bugs outside are gone now. If you could solve the mystery of this extra data, then the journal will be completely restored. It'll also give the others a way back home. Shoutmon: Hold on. What about you and your friends? Dracmon: We'll have to dive into the Darkness, and take the bugs with us so they'll be gone. They will never see the light again. This will be all over. Now leave. While we can still control it. We won't be able to hold them off much longer. Psychemon: Hurry, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. If you leave now, you can make it out. We don't want to get you hurt. You have to leave. Shoutmon: Psychemon... We know. There's still just enough time. Psychemon: Yes. Gumdramon: Great! Since there's escape time that means there's enough time to save you from the bugs and help you. Dracmon: Huh? That's not what he meant. Gumdramon: Really, Dracmon? This is me here. You don't really think we have to give up and leave you for this. Psychemon: (Sigh) I think I remember. Once you get an idea in your Memory... Shoutmon: Yeah! Now tell me how can I help you? Psychemon open a door Psychemon: Look at this door? It should lead deeper into my data. Inside, you'll find a vast world created from our memories. Once you've got rid of the bugs in one world, another world should be open before you. Bugs are everywhere now, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Be safe. Shoutmon: We will! Come on! He, Gumdramon and Damemon went to the Door They are fighting the Bugs, after that Psychemon appeared Shoutmon: Psychemon! Psychemon: Thanks to you, Guys. I can access this world, now that you've weakened the bugs here. They look at Sea Psychemon: It's been a while. Gumdramon: It was. Hey Psychemon, do you remember when you left me that Crest here before. Psychemon: Yes. You needed a chance to prove yourself with the power of Warrior. Mystic and Guardian's. You also needs to learn how everything works in the Datascape. Damemon: We didn't know we'd have to face such a giant monster. Did you know what was inside? Psychemon No. I didn't have some time to show you the ropes. Inside the Yo-Kai Pad, the Heartless has already shattered the sales between worlds, and then more and more things were breaking down. The bugs is attacking the wall between the Datascape and the real world. I had to weight all the options. I decided to use the damage's to my advantage and call Bugs and the others here to help out. I know I made everybody in danger, but I have no choice. Shoutmon: Fuyunyan said there was a Mysterious message added to the Yo-Kai Pad, is it? After all of this, we haven't figured it out? Psychemon: Maybe dragging everybody into this was lame. Damemon: As long as our friends get back safely, it'll be okay? Psychemon: Let's go. They left the Digital World They are in the Datascape, and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went to the Next Door, they're in Traverse Town fighting them and they defeated them Dracmon: Great job, you guys. Gumdramon: Dracmon! Dracmon: I appreciated. Last time I was here, it was to keep some Yokai safe from danger. Shoutmon: You're talking about, Swelterrier, Blazion and Blizzaria. Dracmon: Yes. They were targets because they had pieces of the Frest.mI know somebody that can look out for them, so I decided to do this. Damemon: But Damemon, why didn't you let me know what was going on when we met? Dracmon: Okay, I'm sorry. You still needed to be brave a little bit more of your own. You have a rough life, and if you couldn't do it, then... Well, my guess would be my option to handle it on my own. Damemon: Dracmon... You know? You gotta stop doing everything by your own. "I just LIKE to dragged into your messes." Whisper and the Others said that. Friends wants to help out whenever they can. Dracmon: Guys... Gumdramon: Just forget it "on my own" stuff. Dracmon: Yeah, you're right. Shoutmon: And cut it out of the Apologizing. Come on! We've got lot of things to do! They have been teleported They are back at the Datascape, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went to another door and Fighting Bugs in the Ship, and then Opposummon appeared Opposummon: Guys... i have to say.... I'm sorry. Damemon: Look, you have to stop saying for that. Opposummon: Can you blame me, Dracmon and Opposummon for this? I could never have let the bugs in like that. Every time it's us against an outside force. I always seem to give in. Damemon: Look, Opposummon. Question: How many World's have we been now? Because it's not too long ago, the answer to that question would've been only "one". But now we've been of all kind of places on tons of Adventures. Shoutmon: And instead of just sitting around and framing about what's out there, we only have to remember. It's that easy! We've got the whole universe inside; there are worlds inside us. Gumdramon::Try and let that come in. I don't know why, but that's cool! Opposummon:... Good. Damemon: But you know... no matter the World, no matter how far, you're always the same. And you're right. There may be outside forces trying to pull you in, but we know you're not going to lose. Everything you touch make you stronger. It always has. Opposummon: Damemon... Damemon: There!mSound good, was it? Yours not the only one who's grown through all this! Opposummon: Hm. You know, you're still kind of a funny Digimon? Damemon: What? No good! Don't you ever think I'm not gonna remember that when I'm better then you! Opposummon: (Laugh) I'm looking forward to the day THAT happens. (Laugh) Oh... Hey, Guys. Shoutmon: Yes? Opposummon: Never mind that. I'll tell you when it's all over. Damemon Alright, we'll see you there. They got teleported They are back in the Datascape and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went to another Door and fighting the Bugs in Hyrule, and then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Appeared Psychemon: You remember this? It was right around here that we came to save you. Shoutmon: Yeah, the one where Myotismon ambush us. And I thought we were goner! Dracmon: I have a bad feeling about this, and Fuyunyan and the Others knew something was up. Damemon: We're so relieved that you came when you did. That's when we lost our Power. You know? Things will work out! Opposummon: How is that? Gumdramon: No matter what you lose, you can always get it back. So that means YOU can definitely get yourself back! Psychemon: Oh really? I kind of envy you. You've got a simple world. Shoutmon: Was that? A nice thing? Psychemon: I envy whatever makes you think it can be. Shoutmon: Wow, thanks a lot. Dracmon: (Laugh) Come on, let's go back! They have been teleported Gumdramon: Wait for us! They have been teleported away They have return to the Datascape and then a Last Door has appeared Psychemon: Enough hurts been undone for you to access the memories reaches of our data. And remember, in there lies the source of all sources. We don't know the bugs true origin... or why it's even here. Gumdramon: So if we take it out, we'll solve the last of the Datascape problems. Dracmon: Yes. Everything should be like it was before. Damemon: Thanks you for everything. I feel like after going through all your memories, now, the journey's made me that much stronger. Opposummon: You can't have to thank us. Shoutmon: Of course we do. There is no way we would've made of this far without your help, you guys. And, you were even there when we wake up. Remember when we first got the power of Mystic, Warrior and guardian's? You were there from the start? Psychemon: What are you talking about? The first time I saw you in the Digital World. Dracmon: I first saw you at the Town. Opposummon: And i first saw you in on the Ship. Shoutmon: What? But, I was so sure we saw you there in your black coats. Gumdramon: Hmm, I guess it was someone else, but who? Dracmon: You all need to focus. Are you ready for this fight? I think Me, Psychemon and Opposummon have to stay out here, but we will leave you with this. No matter what's in there now, don't hold back. Damemon: Huh? Oh, right. They went to the Last Door and they Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon Dark Suit Shoutmon: Guys! How can you-!? Gumdramon: No. It's not them, Shoutmon. They can't be Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon. Damemon: The bugs must have absorbed their power and taken this form. Now I see why they felt they have to warn us about you. Shoutmon: Alright! Here we go! They are fighting them and they defeated them Gumdramon: That can cleared all the bugs inside them. It's time to head back. Gathering Data... Gathering Data... Data Recovery... 90% They have return to the Datascape Psychemon: Great going, Boys. Shoutmon: Psychemon. Dracmon: Did that bug try to use our power for itself? Damemon: Yeah, but how come you know? Opposummon: A feeling. I thought it might try to exploits the darkness that's been lurking inside of me. We've been envious of what you have. Always surrounded by Friends who trust you completely Damemon: You stop that. First of all, we trust you. Second of all, my friends are your friends, too. Ask. Fuyunyan: (Voice) Of course we're your friends, Digimon! Say, Shoutmon, are you guys okay in there? Jibanyan: (Voice) Take out some bugs for me, can you, nyan? Whisper: Yes, and just give a word if you need help! We'll be here, whis! Psychemon: Our Friends.. Hmph... I guess you're right, Damemon. Shoutmon: Come on, you guys. Everybody's waking for us. Then something is Shaking from the Datascape Gumdramon: Huh!? What's happen!? Dracmon: Oh No! Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, you have to hurry! You've got to escape! Somebody's trying to close the road back to the outside world. Go now, or you'll be in there forever! Gumdramon: All right! He open the Portal Dracmon: That should get you out of there. Guys, thanks again! We'll see you at the other side. Damemon: Okay. They went to the Portal to escape